Jason LaBarbera
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Burnaby, BC | draft = 66th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = New York Rangers | career_start = 2001 }} Antonio Jason LaBarbera (born January 18, 1980) is a Canadian professional ice hockey goaltender for the Phoenix Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He was originally drafted by the New York Rangers in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft during his major junior career in the Western Hockey League (WHL) and has also played for the Los Angeles Kings and Vancouver Canucks. Playing career LaBarbera played major junior in the Western Hockey League (WHL) primarily with the Portland Winter Hawks for four seasons and briefly with the Tri-City Americans and Spokane Chiefs. He was drafted by the New York Rangers in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft in the 3rd round, 66th overall. LaBarbera saw his first NHL action with the New York Rangers in his first season out of junior in relief of Kirk McLean, his childhood hero, on October 14, 2000. He recorded two saves in 10 minutes of play in an 8–6 loss to the Pittsburgh Penguins. He spent his first four seasons with the Rangers' organization, however, in the minor leagues with the Charlotte Checkers of the ECHL and the Hartford Wolf Pack of the American Hockey League (AHL). The 2003–04 season brought a bit more playing time for LaBarbera with the New York Rangers. In the midst of a spectacular season with the Wolf Pack that culminated in a Les Cunningham Award as league MVP and an Aldege "Baz" Bastien Memorial Award as top goaltender, he was called up to the Rangers and played in four games that season. LaBarbera recorded a 1–2–0 record, 4.85 goals against average (GAA) and a .824 save percentage during his brief stint. His lone NHL victory that season, the first of his career, was a 3–2 win over the Washington Capitals on March 5, 2004. Continuing to play with the Wolf Pack during the 2004–05 NHL lockout, LaBarbera earned the Harry "Hap" Holmes Memorial Award for allowing the fewest goals in the league. Despite another successful season in the AHL, the Rangers did not re-sign LaBarbera, likely due to the Rangers' depth in goal, with standout draft picks Henrik Lundqvist and Al Montoya. He was, instead, signed as a free agent by the Los Angeles Kings in the off-season. LaBarbera's first full season in the NHL was spent backing up Kings starting goalie Mathieu Garon. He got off to a quick start with the Kings, going undefeated in his first seven starts. LaBarbera earned his first NHL shutout on April 17, 2006, blanking the San Jose Sharks in a 4–0 victory. In 2006–07, LaBarbera played for the Kings' minor league affiliate, the Manchester Monarchs of the AHL. Despite injuries to Kings goalies Mathieu Garon and Dan Cloutier during the season, the Kings were hesitant to call LaBarbera up because he was waiver eligible, therefore requiring him to clear waivers in order to be called up and sent back down, making it likely that he would be claimed by another team. He completed the season with the Monarchs and earned the second Harry Holmes Memorial Award and Aldege Bastien Memorial Award of his AHL career. In the off-season, LaBarbera re-signed with the Kings to a two-year contract on July 3, 2007. LaBarbera earned more playing time in 2007–08, appearing in a career-high 45 games with a 3.00 GAA and a .910 save percentage. The following season, on December 30, 2008, LaBarbera was traded to his hometown team, the Vancouver Canucks, for a seventh round draft pick in 2009. The Canucks dealt for LaBarbera in light of injuries to Roberto Luongo and backup Curtis Sanford. He earned his first win with the Canucks in his club debut, making 31 saves in a 2–1 victory over the Nashville Predators on January 1, 2009. LaBarbera was signed to a two year, $2 million contract by the Phoenix Coyotes to back-up Coyotes starter Ilya Bryzgalov on July 1, 2009. Awards * Named to the WHL All-Star Team in 2000. * Named to the AHL First All-Star Team in 2004 and 2007. * Awarded the Aldege "Baz" Bastien Memorial Award (AHL Top Goaltender) in 2004 and 2007. * Awarded the Les Cunningham Award (AHL MVP) in 2004. * Awarded the Harry "Hap" Holmes Memorial Award (AHL, fewest team goals against) in 2005 and 2007. Records * Most shutouts in one season in the AHL - 13 (2003–04) External links * Category:Born in 1980 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Charlotte Checkers players Category:Hartford Wolf Pack players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Memorial Cup winners Category:New York Rangers draft picks Category:New York Rangers players Category:Portland Winter Hawks alumni Category:Spokane Chiefs alumni Category:Tri-City Americans alumni Category:Vancouver Canucks players